Slight Miscalculation
by Turtlefan141
Summary: It happens to the best of us, but hardly ever Donatello. However when it does, usually there's an explosion, a scatter of broken pieces. This time it's different. A slight miscalculation, and the turtles find themselves with four very small problems. Cover from 10yrsy on DeviantART. 2003 meets 2012.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Serling." Donnie commented. "This should send you back home."

"Oh good. It will be good to get back to my non-turtle home." Serling said, not holding back his feelings at all.

"You know, it'll be weird not seeing a giant robot in our lair." Mikey stated.

"Yeah, not 'earing insul's every two seconds." Raph pointed out.

"Don't worry, that's why we're got you Raph." Mikey replied, before yelping as Raph hit him upside the head.

"Hey Donnie, how's the portal going?" Leo asked as he walked in from his mediation session in the dojo.

"Good...just give me a moment..." His brother answered as he worked on the wires. "Almost...done...OW!" A spark flew from the wires and zapped Donnie.

"You ok?" Leo asked, a small smile on his green face.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Could you please speed up?" Serling questioned, clearly growing impatient.

"Look buddy, ya can either go back fast, or we can 'ave Donnie not fried." Raph stated, crossing his arms over his plastron. Sterling didn't speak again.

"There we...go!" Donnie announced just as the portal shimmered and burst to life.

"Finally." Serling commented, early exasperated.

"Don't get your hard drive in a twist Serling." Donnie reminded. "Just a few calculations and you'll be back in the future."

**_~Slight Miscalculation~_**

"Weo!" Leonardo turned around to see Mikey running towards him.

"Hey Mikey."

"Weo, Waphie's getting angwy again." Mikey told his brother, his baby blue eyes starting to well up with tears.

Leo sighed. "At who?"

"Donnie."

Leo's rich blue eyes widened. Raph and Donnie fighting was never good. Without another word, he grabbed Mikey's arm and ran towards Donnie's lab. Sure enough, by the time they got there, Raph was shouting at Donnie, who had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Raph!" Leo called. He let go of Mikey and pulled his green eyed sibling away from Donnie. "You know you any pick on him."

"Bu' out Leo." Raph commented harshly.

"What happened anyway?"

"I kno'ed somethin' over and he got all stressed ou'." Raph explained.

"Raph, you know Donnie's protective of his inventions."

"I kno', I kno', it's jus'..." Raph trailed off as a light appeared at one end of the room.

"Raph? What's wrong?" Leo turned around and saw the light as it started to grow, engulfing the room in it's brightness.

"Weo, what going on?" Mikey asked as he dragged Donnie over to the older brothers.

"I-I don't know." Leo stammered.

Before any of them could react, the light grew to a catastrophic size, swallowing the small baby turtles whole.

**_~Slight Miscalculation~_**

A blinding light caused all the turtles to shield their eyes, especially as it shone off Serling's body. Once it had died down, all of the turtles looked to Donnie.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what that was." Donnie defended.

"Maybe a fuse blew?" Leo questioned.

"Umm...Guys?"

"One of ya wires migh'a blown." Raph theorised.

"Guys?"

"I don't think so, it's still in one piece."

"Guys!"

"What Mikey?!" The other turtles shouted. Mikey pointed to the right, and everyone froze as what they saw.

Four very small, very scared, mutant turtles.

Three of them were hiding behind the blue eyed one at the front, who had one arm drawn across his plastron as if it would protect him.

"Weo, who's that?" The smallest of the babies questioned.

"I don't know." The one at the front replied.

In the middle of the group, an olive green skinned turtle narrowed his chocolate brown eyes in thought. He looked from his brothers, to his own skin, to the four giant turtles.

"Us." He stated.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note-this is based before Turtles Forever._

* * *

The small turtles turned to the boy, all frowning in concentration.

"Huh?" The smallest one asked.

"They're us." The brown eyed one repeated. "Where else are you going to find four giant turtles?"

The larger turtles blinked. Was it possible?

"If these little guys are us," Mikey started. "I think I've found little Donnie."

Leo took a step forward, then crouched down to their level. "Were did you come from?"

The baby kame all looked from one to the other for the answer, before the one at the front turned around.

"Our home." He said.

"Where's that?" Leo questioned, but now they could only shrug.

"So...what do we do with them?" Mikey asked.

"Look after them?" Donnie suggested. "Just until we can send them home."

"Doesn' look li'e we 'ave alotta choice." Raph stated.

"Besides," Mikey began. "it's us."

Leo turned around. "We think that you may have to stay here. Just until we can figure out a way to send you back."

The three turtles stood behind all looked to the one situated the front. They all looked to be waiting for his approval. He frowned for a second while he thought before looking back to Leo and nodding.

"Think I found li'le fearless." Raph said, to which Mikey and Donnie smiled. Then something caught Donnie's eye.

"Guys, look at their eyes." Donnie pointed out. "Blue, green and reddish-brown. We all have light brown."

"So?"

"Well we've _always_ had light brown eyes, and these guys can't be older than about six. They probably _are_ us. I mean, that kid's right, where else are you going to find mutant turtles, whether teenagers or kids? But if we're different to them, it probably means that they're not pacifically us from this zone."

"You mean, like...a different dimension?" Leo asked, getting up from his crouched position.

"It's possible. I mean, we've all been to different dimensions, two of us having met ourselves in said dimensions." He never would get those images out of his head... "So these guys could very well be us from another zone."

"Technical stuff aside," Mikey stated with a wave of his hand. "how do we take care of four kids?"

"We've taken care'f James." Raph pointed out.

"Yeah but that was for a couple minutes while April and Casey were too preoccupied to take care of their son. These guys could be here..." Leo started.

"Indefinitely." Donnie stated, glancing over at the young children who were sat down chatting together, having calmed down from their immediate fright. "Just until I can find out where they're from-and how to get them back."

"So what 'appens now? We take ourselves and 'ope their inta the same stuff we are?" Raph questioned.

"Guess so." Mikey replied. He walked forward to the group of their younger counterparts. "Hey, which one of you dudes is me? Mikey?"

The littlest one slowly stood up and walked to the front. "I am."

"Hey little dude, you wanna go hang out?" Mike asked.

The tiny turtle, now identified as Mikey, nodded his head quickly as a smile spread across his face. Mike returned the gesture and lead the child in the direction of his room.

The remaining teenage brothers looked to one another, before Raph walked over. "Any of you guys a Raphael?"

The emerald green eyed boy nodded once before getting up. "That'd be me."

Raph waved his arm once in the direction of the dojo, the counterpart following behind him.

"I'm guessing you're Donatello?" Don asked, indicating to the reddish-brownish eyed child who had first identified them as each others' equals. The child smiled a gap toothed grin and rose to his feet, following the purple clad teen to the lab

"So you must be me." Leonardo stated to the blue eyed toddler left, who nodded in reply.

"And you must be me." He retaliated. Leo smiled. Something told him that the two if them would get along fine.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just realised, this might get a bit confusing, seeing as everyone is now here and accounted for. Therefore I have devised a plan so you can distinguish each turtle from another;_

_Michelangelo 2012-Mikey_

_Michelangelo 2003-Mike_

_Donatello 2012-Donnie_

_Donatello 2003-Don_

_Raphael 2012-Raph_

_Raphael 2003-Raphael_

_Leonardo 2012-Leo_

_Leonardo 2003-Leonardo_

_Also, you have no idea how much fun I have with Mikey's baby talk. :-)_

* * *

"So little dude," Mike started as his counterpart sat on his bed. "what do you do for fun back home?"

"I cowour a lot." Mikey replied.

"You ever go out of your home?" The memories of their first trip outside the sewers were still vivid in Mike's mind.

"No, Spwinter says that it's not safe."

"So you just colour all day, every day?"

"Uh huh." Mikey replied with a nod of his head.

"And you don't get bored at all?"

"A wittle, but there's nothing else to do."

Mike thought for a couple moments before smiling, and reached for the small paper booklet next to his bed.

"Tell me Mikey, have you ever heard of the Silver Sentry?"

**_~Slight Miscalculation~_**

"Wow." Donnie breathed upon walking into the lab and spotting the many inventions covering both the tables and floors.

"Yeah, I invent quite a lot." Don explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "What about you?"

"I don't get have enough stuff to invent," Donnie replied. "but I do fix things. Like one time the toaster broke, so I fixed it and made it cook things twice as fast."

"Nice one. When I was about your age I made the microwave into a video game console for Michelangelo. I think he calls it his game guy or something."

Donnie blinked once. One particular invention had caught his eye. It was a silver coloured box, only about ten centimetres tall and wide, with black, green and red wires bursting out of the sides before hooking into another one, and on the top was a small red button.

Don caught where the child was looking and smiled, walked over and picked it up. "That was my first invention, probably made it when I was about six. It was supposed to be a particle replicator, but it never worked. Can't get them all I guess."

"Can I see?" Don handed the box to the child, who frowned in concentration as he looked over the object. "This is so cool. But some of the wires are in the wrong places, and the machinery inside is a little outdated for a replicator."

Don took back the invention and tilted his head to one side. "Shell, you're right." He looked down at Donnie, who was smiling sheepishly. Don returned the smile. "Do you want to fix it together?"

Donnie's eyes widened and he beamed in a way that only a child could. "Really?"

Don smiled back before rubbing a hand over the child's head. "Sure, why not?"

**_~Slight Miscalculation~_**

"Wicked." Raph praised as followed the elder turtle into the dojo.

"Yeah, it's pre'y sweet." Raphael said with a smirk, making sure to watch out for the kid.

"An' you guys really use all these weap'ns?"

"Yep. I use the Sais." Raphael told him, picking up the forked weapons to help explain it further.

"Nice. Sensei says we're not 'lowed to use weap'ns for a couple years." Raph stated.

"Yeah, we didn' start until we were 'bout seven."

"I can't wait though. It's gonna be awesome ta kick butt all the time."

Raphael smiled. "Yeah, it is pretty sweet. Jus' try not to hurt anyone too bad, unless they deserve it."

"I kno', I kno', ya sound like Splinter."

"Maybe I do, but that just 'cause I'm like, ten years older than ya."

Raph nodded, still looking longingly at the weapons.

'Some day.' He thought to himself.

**_~Slight Miscalculation~_**

"So, you really lead your bothers? All of them?" Leo asked tech elder turtle.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Well Splinter leaves me in charge when he's out, but they don't listen to me. I wanna be a great leader like Captain Ryan."

Leonardo blinked. "Who?"

"He's on this TV show, Space Heroes. He's really cool and brave an he's never scared of anything."

Leonardo was about to point out that this 'captain Ryan' was a fictional character, but he could see the spark of hope in the child's eyes, and he found himself smiling.

"You'll be a great leader someday." He comforted.

"Thanks."

The sound of the lair doors opening brought the two turtles out of their convocation. Walking into their hole, carrying groceries for the family, was a very familiar red-head.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just so you know, my very first story has been out since 30/8/2013. In that time it has received 61 reviews, 15 favourites, 13 follows and 11,866 views. Slight Miscalculation has been up since the 9/6/2014, and has managed to get 22 reviews, 25 favourites, 30 follows and 1,588 views (give or take a few). My other half has 30 chapters, Slight Miscalculation has 3._

_I love you guys._

* * *

"Guys, I've got those groceries you asked for, should last you until Splinter gets back from his visit to the Ancient...One." She trailed off as she spotted the small blue eyed turtle, her eyes widening they flicked back between Leonardo and the younger copy. "Umm..."

Leonardo was caught dumb struck, and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Umm...April, this is Leo, Leo...April."

"I can see that, but why is he here? Where is he from?" April demanded, putting the groceries on the table.

"An alternate dimension." Don stated as he walked in, Donnie close behind, goggles still on his head.

"What? Alternate dimension? What the hell are you two talking about?" April questioned.

Leonardo sighed and turned to the two turtle tots. "You two should go ply with your brothers. This could take a while."

"Okay." Leo replied with a smile before running off in the direction of the rooms.

Donnie tilted his head to the left before tapping Don on the leg. The elder turtle crouched down to the child's level, just as he whispered something into his ear. Don smiled, rubbed Donnie's head before the child ran after his brother.

"What did he say?" Leo asked with an eyebrow raised as Donnie got up.

Donne let out a small laugh and turned to April. "He said that you were very, very pretty."

~Slight Miscalculation~

"A human?" Mikey's eyes were wide. "A weal human?"

"Yeah, she's tall and had bright red hair." Leo told the other two brothers.

"And she wasn' li'e, evil orsomethin'?" Raph questioned. "Splinter always sai' that they were dangerous."

"No, she seems really nice. The other turtles know her and everything." Donnie stated.

"I wanna see her!" Mikey grinned.

"We'll have to wait until the others are done talking to her, it seemed important-plus it's only polite to wait."

"Aww, Leo..."

~Slight Miscalculation~

"Wow, so they're from some radon dimension? So, when will they go back?" April asked.

"We don't know." Don admitted. "I'd need to find out where they're from, they try and recalibrate the time window I made for Serling to incorporate their dimension."

Mike blinked. "English Donatello, English."

Don sighed. "We need to know where the child turtles are from so that I can change the portal from Serling's time to theirs."

"Oh..." Mike said with a slow nods, a grin slowly appearing on his face. Don only rolled his eyes.

"So there's like, four little versions of you? And they're just like you?" April questioned them, the idea of meeting child versions of her best friends sounding amazing to her.

"Pretty much." Leonardo replied, looking to his brothers as they all seem to have roughly the same hobbies and interests. I gess where ever they came from they were brought up the same way."

"That's so cool." April stated with a smile. "It's like your own little counterparts."

"I know right?" Mike commented, despite only partially knowing what 'counterparts' meant. "Mikey is just like me! Except he's never seen a comic before. Or eaten pizza. Or been outside of their home. Other than that he's like my clone!"

"Michelangelo, do not attempt to show him everything you like to do. He's just a kid." His eldest brother warned.

"Aww...Leo."

* * *

_A couple things I wanna say;_

_1-I know the ending has Mike calling Leonardo by his nickname (which is technically how I refer to baby Leo as), but I just wanted a nice comparison moment..._

_2-Sorry if my Donnie 'geek talk' impersonation is wrong. If its any conciliation, I __**totally**__ knew what __**I**__ was saying._

_3-Yes I snuck in a tiny Aprello moment. It will make sense later. Probably._

_Anyway, until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys, come here will you!"

At the sound of Mikey's voice, the convocation that the children were in immediately stopped. They rose to their feet and wandered down the hallway to the living room, were they were met with two humans.

April and Casey, whom had come down from his van when April texted about 'turtle clones', both stared at the children. Upon first glance, with the different skin tones and eye colours, they didn't look anything like their counterparts. But when you saw their personalities, how Leo stood at the front-protecting his siblings, how Raph looked at the humans with untrusting looks, how Donnie seemed to be studding the two-taking in every detail to be permanently carved into his mind, and even how Mikey just...smiled, you could tell that these were the tiny clones.

"God babe, when you say they were similar..." Casey trailed off, big quite knowing how to describe the situation in front of him.

"I know. It's amazing, it's fascinating, it's, it's..." April could find the right word.

"Prodigious?" Donnie offered, peering over Leo's arm.

April grinned, and glanced over at Don, who was looking upon the child with a proud smile. "Prodigious." She repeated. Donnie smiled sheepishly.

"Guys, what are you going to do when Splinter gets back?" Casey questioned, remembering that the rat's journey to the Ancient One finished in just less than two days.

"Hopefully I should have it sorted by then." Don stated. "If not then we'll just have to tell him the truth. We can't exactly hide these four, can we?"

"I see your point." April nodded. Her watch beeped a couple times. She sighed. "I have to go. I have an architect coming in at eight to buy some stuff I had in storage. You coming Casey?"

"Yeah, I better. Hockey's on later tonight. See you guys later."

"Yeah bye guys."

With that the two humans got up from the couch and walked off in the direction of the door, waved as they walked out.

Mike's eyes widened. "Wait, did she say eight?! I better get diner cooking!"

"Can I help?" Mikey asked him.

Mike smiled. "Sure little dude. To the kitchen!" He walked off, his child form in close tow.

"Don?" The elder purple turtle looked to the child, who was still sat on the floor. "Can we continue on the particle replicator?"

Don smiled. "Of course we can."

Donnie smiled and ran toward to the lab, Donnie laughing as he followed. Raph and Raphael merely looked to each other for a few seconds before rolling their eyes. They walked back to the dojo, making comments to each other about how the purple turtles from each family were nerds.

Leonardo looks to Leo, smiling at the child. "So, tell me about this 'Captain Ryan.'"

**_~Slight Miscalculation~_**

"So it's true," A man stated as he stared at the screen in front of him. "the turtles have managed to bring another dimension of themselves."

He smirked as a plan forme in his head. "This will prove fascinating for my research. Another dimension of the turtles."

"You would be correct, Agent Bishop." His African-Americian assistant stated. "Their DNA, their molecules, everything will be different in according to their dimension."

"Correct Stockman." Bishop stated, running a hand through his jet black hair. "U want them here as soon as possible."

Bishop smirked. "Yes Agent Bishop, it would be my honour."

* * *

_So, you like my little twist?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Writers block is over! At least for this chapter. So now I'm balancing my time between this story and my new one 'Evidence'. Check it out if you want, it's a NCIS one._

* * *

"I don't know about this guys." Mike said quietly as he ran across the rooftops. "I mean, what if something happens?"

"We haven't been on patrol for nearly a week now Mikey," Leonardo reminded his brother. "we need to get back into the system."

"Leo's right Mikey, we need to protect the city." Don stated.

"Yeah, besi'es, how much trouble coul' they really get into? They're jus' kids, and they're us, we kno' what they're like."

"Yeah, and we all know what happened when we were their age, don't we?"

"That was different Mikey."

"Was it Leo, was it really?"

**_~Slight Miscalculation~_**

"Raph! Raph!"

"Wha' Leo?!"

"You can't just leave." Leo attempted to reason. "The older turtles told us to stay."

The four turtles were currently a good couple minute away from the lair. Raph, having gotten bored, had left the lair and ran down the sewers, his younger brothers in tow. Leo was the only one trying to convince them to go back.

"You follow any'ne's orders, ya Lame-o-nardo?" Raph questioned his elder brother.

"Only if they were for our safety." Leo stated.

"Pushover."

"Raph!" Leo grabbed onto Raph's arm in a final attempt to pull him back home, but instead found himself on the floor, Raph having punched him in the jaw for his troubles.

"Raph!"

"Waphie!"

His younger brother's cries of horror hardly registered in the green eyed turtle's mind as he raised his fist to hit Leo again. Suddenly, a slow clapping echoed throughout the tunnels, stopping the second eldest in his attack. All four turtles looked around, startled, terrified at the noise.

A figure walked out of the shadows in front of the children, his black coat almost dragging behind him.

"A brilliant display children." He began, the compliment as empty as his heart. "I cannot wait to see what else you show me."

Leo quickly got to his feet and stood in front of his brothers, attempting to protect all three of them as if the confrontation had never happened.

The corner of the man's mouth twitched upwards before he turned behind him as nodded once. Two soldier's crept out the shadows, each firing two darts from their guns, all of which logged itself into a separate turtle before any could react.

All four dropped to the ground, the splashing of the water echoing as loud as the claps just had.

**_~Slight Miscalculation~_**

"We're back guys!" Don called as the four of them walked in.

Silence

"Dudes?" Mike called.

Silence once again

"They must of left." Leonardo stated with a sigh. "I'll go check the tunnels."

"I'll come with ya." Raphael said. Leo nodded as the two of them ran out.

Don and Mike continued to check the lair for any sign of the four baby reptiles, but every time came up empty. It was as if they disappeared without a trace.

"They're not here!" Mikey yelled in frustration a good few minutes later.

"They're not in the sewers at all." Leonardo told the other two as he and Raphael met them in the kitchen. "And I think I know why."

He slid the glasses across the kitchen table, the black glass glistening in the light.

"Bishop." Don spat.

"What do we do guys?" Mike asked desperately, knowing from experience how Bishop could be.

Silence

Silence was his only answer


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry about the mini disappearance. I've had a lot on my mind. Cancer in the family, me trying to get the courage to ask my mum about me checking out my anxiety, the norm. I hate leaving my guys on a limb so I decided to pull myself together and give you a chapter. You deserve it._

**Note:** The line _'have a heart Bishop'_ was taken from my latest review by **Leofan221**. I loved it so much that I decided to use it, but recognition needs to be given when needed.

* * *

"Dudes, what are we going to do?" Mikey asked his brothers hopelessly, his head in his heads as he sat at the table.

"I can try and check the city cameras." Don said loosely. "But knowing Bishop he probably evaded every single one of them."

"What does he want with them?" Leonardo questioned, more to himself than the others. "They're only kids."

"We're only kids Leo." Don told him.

"Never stopped 'im before." Raphael observed with a shake of his head.

"Have a heart Bishop." Mike muttered.

"I have an idea." Leonardo said suddenly. "What we could do is-"

The four teens all went silent as the sound of gentle tapping reached their ears. They turned to the door, not sure whether to feel relived or terrified at the sight they saw.

"My sons." Splinter greeted with a smile. As much as the four of them attempted to look normal, the rat caught on and quickly frowned. "What did you do?"

_**~Slight Miscalculation~**_

_Meanwhile, in an alternate dimension... (I think you know where this is going)_

He ran around, searched through boxes, scampered around the sewers-but they weren't there. He had taken care of them for little over five years, and he had lost them. Muttering several Japanese curses that Tang Shen would defiantly not approve of, he went back to his searching. This had been going on for nearly a week. He had returned back from a food search, but had been first suspicious at the lack of noise. With the boys still young, and with Leonardo and Raphael within ten feet of each other, there was nearly always a fight or at least light shouting from a game that they had decided to play. But upon walking into their home, he had found no trace of his sons, with everything left as if they had simply vanished into thin air.

At first he had suspected that they had wondered off into the sewers , as Raphael had been doing lately. He also had acquired the habit of getting his younger siblings to join him, Donatello being to timid to decline and Michelangelo yearning to explore. Leonardo often followed the group, if nothing but to bring them back. Splinter left him in charge whenever he left them alone, and his eldest son took it in his stride, even if he did not seem confident in his actions.

_Whatsoever_

When he found no trace of them in the sewers, he had briefly worried that Oroku Saki had caught up to him and taken them. However, he quickly dismissed that idea. Kidnapping protege's was not the Shredder's style. He was more of the, as they said on the TV that Michelangelo seemed to love so much, 'slay and leave' type. If he had found out about his existence, he would've made himself known. He would've beaten his sons, most likely until they passed on, and left their bodies for him to find. To take them would be tiresome. It would drag on the inevitable. That was not the Saki way.

Yoshi knew what his brother was like.

He sighed, and continued to search. He had to find his sons.

**_~Slight Miscalculation~_**

_Back in the normal universe- Well not normal but...__***sigh***__ never mind_

Splinter sighed and rubbed his temples. He couldn't leave his sons alone for a mere week without an explosion or some sort of catastrophe. Still, managing to get the alter-dimensional copies of yourself captured by one of your worst enemies has to be some sort of record.

"My sons," He said weakly, looking at the four of them, who had the decency to look sheepish. "how do you manage this every time?"

"Master," Mike began. "I would like to say for all of us, from the bottom of my heart...it's all Donnie's fault."

"What?!" Don explained, turning to face his younger brother.

"It _is_ ya machine." Raphael put forward.

"Guys." Leonardo cut in just before Don was going to retaliate. "We're all at fault here, so we all need to try and get them back." His younger brothers all locked gazes and nodded once. "Good. So listen up, this is what were gonna do."


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm back! Sorry 'bout the mini hiatus. My uncle had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. As you may know, the survival rates are slim to nothing. But, while it is devastating to me, I find my comfort in writing. So I march on._

_Also, to my registered readers, I am starting an annual competition, in the form of a group. It will consist of nominations of stories, either by the author themselves or a reader of their story. I will then pick the top 10, and there will be three rounds to determine the winner. You can then put your achievement (top 10, top 5, 3__rd__, 2__nd__, 1__st__) on your story blurb so people know how good it is. The first competition will commence when I have a suitable number of stories. PM me for details. I'm sorry but I will only accept stories from this website._

_On the other side of New York_

"Fascinating." Stockman stated as he looked through the microscope. "Absolutely astounding."

"Stockman, report." Bishop ordered as he walked into the laboratory.

"The particles on the plastron taken from Raphael are incredibly similar to the sample you took when the turtles were in your possession." Baxter informed his boss. "Yet there are still miniscule differences that prove they are from another dimension."

"And the blood sample from Michelangelo?"

"Almost the same."

"The tooth from Donatello?"

At the question, Baxter smiled at Bishop. "While it wasn't originally planned, the possession of his tooth is quite…satisfying. I never did like the fact that a mere turtle could be _almost_ as smart as I am. However, it doesn't hold much information." He turned back to his work. "It may make a nice trophy though."

"And Leonardo?"

"Let's just say that it was wise to chain him to the walls unlike his brothers. When our troops fight him he barely moves, but when his brothers are attacked…" He shook his head. "He fights well for a kid"

"Yes. After observing how protective original Leonardo can be over his brothers, it doesn't hurt to take procautions."

"So, what now?"

"Leave them to discuss." Bishop told him. "Then take for samples in the morning."

**_~Slight Miscalculation~_**

_Cell 749 of the E.P.F Building_

"You guys ok?" Leo asked his brothers, moving as close to them as the chains on his wrists would allow him.

"Not gwood." Mikey replied, rubbing his arm. "How's the chip Waphie?"

"Its alrigh'." Raph stated. "Your mouth 'k Don?"

"As well as it can be when your tooth his forcibly knocked out." Donnie felt the gap. "Stopped bleeding though. You ok Leo?"

"I'm fine." Leo lied, more concerned for his brothers.

Don raised an eyebrow and looked at his incarcerated brother. "No you're not." He pressed lightly on his ankle, which looked swollen and painful. Leo gasped in pain and immediately pulled his leg away from Donnie. "It may be broken."

"Guys?" Mikey asked, eager to get the subject away from their injuries. "Are we coming to rescue ourselves?"

The two middle brothers looked to each other for a couple seconds, before turning to Leo. Even when they were beaten, battered and bruised, they still looked to their eldest brother for guidance.

"They will. I'm sure of it." Leo replied. He frowned-even he didn't fully believe his own words. They were captured, imprisoned, being tortured, and he couldn't even comfort his own brother.

_'__You'll be a great leader someday.'_ Leonardo's words echoed in his mind.

'Time to step up.' He thought to himself.

"But just in case, we may have to go to plan B." This caught the attention of his brothers, who all looked to him, hope slightly returning in their eyes. "All right, listen up, 'cause here's what we're gonna do."


End file.
